


Lullaby, and Good Night

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	Lullaby, and Good Night

"Castle?" Beckett asked, her voice still edged with the fine edges of sleep. "Whaddya doing?"

"Right now?" he asked. "Because right now, I thought I was sleeping, with you right next to me. Unless you have other ideas -"

"No, no," she said, burying her face into the space between his pillow and his shoulder. "I - I had a dream where you weren't there -"

"I'll always be here for you, Kate," he said, pulling her close to him; she was close enough where she could hear his heart beat. "My heart beats for you."

"Doesn't it also beat to pump you blood to various parts of your body?"

"That too. Don't besmirch the author, though. It's a dangerous thing to get between a man and his words."

"Or a woman and her gun." She nestled into his chest. "I would never dream of breaking you and words up. I love you and words," she continued, fighting back a yawn. "I -"

"Go back to sleep," he said, "I love you, and I'll still be here when you wake up."

"'Kay," she murmured, drifting back off to sleep, "love you too."


End file.
